Some Years And Two Miracles
by cholericDolphin
Summary: After defeating Madara, Naruto finds out that somewhere out there he has a relative. He sets out on a long journey and 13 years later two miracles overrun Konoha, not knowing that with their appearance they change about everything. - No pairings for now.
1. Reasons to go

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I only own my imagination.

* * *

The Godaime Hokage sat at her desk with her archenemy called paperwork and sighed. Her life wasn't supposed to be that way. Right now she should be sitting in a bar with her old teammate Jiraiya and drinking her ass off. But that wasn't possible. Jiraiya had been dead for a long time already, killed by one of the students he had taken in after the big battle against Hanzou the Salamander. And the reason why she couldn't simply get drunk on her own? It was simple: She was bound to the office and there was too much paperwork for her alone to handle, so she was always behind that workload and the elders continually complained about her angry mood and the slow development of the work she was forced to do. It didn't help that the piles grew every day and her assistant Shizune had to "motivate" her a lot, because the three storage rooms full of unfinished paperwork could burst every moment.

She wanted to simply give the title to someone else already and just retire. Maybe she could only work in the hospital from time to time then, only attending to the really bad cases, though she knew she didn't even have to do that. Her apprentice had surpassed her years ago and by now the young woman was the hospital's director. Haruno Sakura had managed to become the world's most famous and best Iryounin. People from around the elemental nations came to Konoha's hospital just to be examined and healed by her. Tsunade was really proud of her, but she still thought it was a waste for the brutally strong Jounin to be confined in the walls of the hospital. Sakura had always executed her missions perfectly, without any problems, has been very polite to all of the clients and she had been fast in accomplishing everything. It was a mystery to the Godaime how the girl had managed to finish her missions so fast, never returning from them after half of the estimated time it probably took to do them.

But the Sannin had never thought about that too much, all she had cared about was that she had gotten the perfectly written mission report much earlier and that the clients had been so satisfied with the pink-haired girl that they had _insisted_ to give more than generous "tips".

At that train of thought she sighed again and granted herself the luxury to look out of the window. The bustling town had changed quite a lot during all of those years. The buildings all looked so young that nobody would think this village existed for almost a century already. After Akatsuki's attack so long ago everyone had been forced to help rebuilding the houses and make the streets walk-able again. The only thing that had miraculously survived that attack unharmed had been the Hokage monument. There was not one person in the whole world that could've answered the question of why it looked just the same as at the time the village had been founded, with the exception of the new faces on it, but everyone knew that if that wonder hadn't happened, they wouldn't have had enough motivation to rebuild their hometown. The monument was like an anchor, in the past, the present and the future. It helped the people of Konohagakure to live through bad days and even worse, unconsciously or not. It stood like an outer wall around the village, visible from every point in town. And just like everyone could see it, the monument and all the former Hokage on it watched out for the village and villagers likewise.

Tsunade's hazel eyes fell on the monument. For her it seemed that something was wrong with it. She had felt that way even before her own face had been carved into it. A little minor detail that irked the current Hokage every time she had to look at it.

The blond-haired idiot's face was missing.

Thinking about Naruto always made her sad. She had become so used to that boy's visage and constant bickering that every time she saw a blond head in the crowd she was forced to think about the silly grin and matching whisker marks. _He_ was the probably now full-grown man that should get that title and do the paperwork, not her. It was _him_ that had wanted the title so badly, instead of her that at first had refused it so vehemently.

She sighed again for the umpteenth time. It was too late now. The moron was gone. Quickly glancing at the calendar on her table she realized that tomorrow was an anniversary. The thirteenth anniversary of Uzumaki Naruto's departure from Konoha.

Thirteen. It almost sounded like a bad omen. Tsunade hoped that Naruto was save where he was right now. Although there were tons of letters from him sealed away in the so-called "Naruto-shrine" which were read out loud by her and the old Rookie12 to the whole town every half year when a new one arrived, she still worried about him. Not because he had written anything bad, no, nothing like that at all. It was more because of the obvious _lack_ of information that had made her frown every time a letter had found it's way into her hands. He had often written about something as trivial as the weather or the good food he had always seemed to find somewhere, although it could never compete to Ichiraku's ramen. No need to say that every time a letter containing such a sentence had arrived, both Teuchi and Ayame had started crying and stating that whenever he came back, he would get a year's worth of ramen for free.

The blond had also written about some people he had met on his journey. In his first letter he had written that he had accidentally met Temari while she had been on a mission and she had blown him miles away with her fan for interfering.

Laughing at that particular message, Tsunade's thoughts flew to the one following. It had been the shortest letter of all containing only two sentences.

"_Got drunk for the first time. Ero-sennin would've been proud of me."_

Somehow Sasuke had been the one chosen to read it out loud from on top of the Hokage tower with a microphone. Although those words had originally been from Naruto, everyone still laughed at the serious and stoic young man saying something so… unbefitting him.

After Naruto had beaten Uchiha Madara together with the broody black-haired boy, who had fallen unconscious at the end, the hyperactive one had dragged him to the hospital in Konoha telling Sakura not to let him get away again. To everyone's surprise the Uchiha hadn't even tried to get out of the steel-chains containing him to the bed or to rip the breathing device out of his throat. When he had been released from the hospital, Sasuke had been forced to live with Naruto for two months, until the blond got the news that there was someone out in the world who heard of Uzumaki Naruto, the world-saver, and actually claimed to be his relative.

The blond had been ecstatic, shocked and had practically torn his whole apartment down for clothes to pack for the journey. Showering poor Tsunade with questions he should've known she couldn't have the answer to, Naruto had jumped up and down in her office with so much glee on his face… no one had seen that and it had been infectious. And Tsunade had hated herself so much when she had had to tell the enthusiastic boy that the only information really written in the message had been the relatives-fact and the sender's name.

"Uzumaki Sakiko, huh?" Tsunade mused, the name had definitely ringed a bell even all those years ago, but she denied Naruto to go and try to find the woman. It had been too dangerous, it could've been a trap set up by some lower Akatsuki members still left alive somewhere.

She should've known that he wouldn't listen.

And so it had happened that only one week after the arrival of Sakiko-san's letter the whole village had met up at the gates, waving their favorite blond ninja good-bye. Sakura had actually been crying, screaming that she would go with him, but he only said that it was his family, oh, how he had smiled at that word, and that it was his responsibility only to find this woman. Not one had argued with him at the glare that he had managed to produce then. And Sasuke… actually hugged him, saying that he had had to find that woman no matter what and that the blond better write letters… or else!

It had been such a heart-breaking good-bye that everyone agreed on delaying the blonde's departure by about an hour to make a last picture of them, of Konohagakure as one big union, because after he would be gone from sight everyone, even Naruto, knew that there would be a huge hole left behind waiting to be filled by him.

And it was still there. That gaping hole that everyone knew existed, but with everyday was more and more forgotten.

Naruto had never once written about Sakiko, or about any other Uzumaki. He had never thought it to be important to write anything about his progress in his quest. Not even vague directions or regions had been written and Tsunade wasn't even so sure if he was still searching for that woman or if he had already settled down with the intention to never come back. She frowned again. Naruto wouldn't do that, would he? At least not before he became the Hokage. That made the now 68-year old woman smile again. Uzumaki Naruto would never betray his biggest dream. Never.

* * *

Oha! I'm alive! Well, this plot bunny jumped at me and started choking, screaming at me to write it out! Of course I couldn't say no. :D This is just the prologue, and I hope you guys are going to love what this plot bunny has produced. I would seriously love it if anyone could give it a try and try to figure out what I've got in mind. heheh... I hope it's not too obvious. xDDDD


	2. Feelings of those left behind

It was the thirteenth anniversary of Uzumaki Naruto's departure on his quest to find his relative. A sunny day with only some clouds in the sky making the mood of the villagers even better. At least it was supposed to be that way…

The town seemed to burst with all the people filling it, more or less celebrating the day in order to make their hero come back. This whole festival was like a huge prayer to a higher deity to bring them the bubbly blond man back. The people praying the most were those who were particularly close to him, like the Rookie12, Tsunade, Iruka and all of the other Jounin-sensei from back then. They were all a bit… _touchy_ when this special day arrived and only people stupid enough would try to talk to them. And of course the only topic today was…

"Naruto! How often did I tell you not to forget that name? He's the hero of this village! Of the whole world! Geeze, kid, get that in your head…" Some old man told his grand-child and everyone around them looked at the kid scandalized.

In another corner of town…

"I remember how the poor boy has always sat on that swing by the academy… All alone… We've all been so ignorant…" A woman in her eighties said, almost crying as she recalled once having chased him out of her grocery store with a gardening tool.

"You know, if I actually have a reason to come here for you, you're gonna regret it." Kakashi mumbled while staring at the memorial stone, dead Obito silently agreeing.

Sakura tried to relieve her sadness and especially anger while yelling at every nurse in the hospital, scaring the shit out of every patient… especially the one with a heart attack.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't say a word while hiding in the Forest of Death and barbequing some trees into oblivion.

The rest of the Rookie12 sat together at Ichiraku's Ramen and chatted away about the boy that had left them so long ago. Though the chattering had pretty much ended abruptly as they started observing Hinata eating bowls of miso ramen a mile a minute, never taking her eyes of the dish while her tears added even more salt into the food. Two seats next to her, Chouji's appetite seemed to have vanished completely for the day.

At the academy, in a certain classroom, Umino Iruka just sat on his chair staring into space. He followed the same routine every year. Well, every half a year, if you count the day after the public reading of Naruto's letters in. The ex-teacher sat there with a hot mug of chocolate, never drinking or sipping it. When anyone had asked him why he didn't even touch it, he had always answered with "It's for Naruto." and everyone had known to just leave him alone. The blonde's departure had hit him hard, especially since the brown-haired man had finally plucked up enough courage to ask the Hokage to make him Naruto's official guardian. Unfortunately he had come into the office in the exact moment when the blonde started screaming "I have a family somewhere?" leaving the man simply shocked.

If the blonde had had a relative out there all this time, where the heck had that person been? Naruto had had to suffer at least half of his life now, just because there had been no one, no family to care for him. That made Iruka angry. _Very_ angry in fact. So much, that the whole population of Konoha begged for the brown-haired man not to find that Sakiko-san, because they were certain the meeting would result in a bloodbath.

And that was pretty much the reason why he shut himself in Naruto's old classroom every six months, remembering his favorite student as best he could. If the boy turned man ever came back, with that woman, mind you, he would probably loose all self-control acquired in all of his years and tear her apart. Then he would ask questions, he mused. And the mug of chocolate… was to remind Naruto that he was always welcome, and that there was at least one person that had cared for him since the beginning. And somehow, after the man had found out after three years, Sasuke had come over in the afternoons of those days and silently had brought a bowl of ramen, had set it on the table and had then left without uttering a word. Iruka had understood and hadn't said anything, waiting until he had returned at midnight. They had then talked a lot with each other about Naruto and the broody man had always ended up ranting that he had been an idiot and had caused his best friend so much pain and that he should've gone with him because the moron needed someone to take care of him if this message was just a _lie_…

Iruka had promised to never mention their conversations.

And Sasuke was very grateful for that even then. Because he knew that his already screwed up ego, even now being 30 years old, wouldn't survive that secret to be exposed.

Being the Hokage, Tsunade couldn't simply relieve her stress at that day. She was forced to sit behind her x-times cursed desk and doing the paperwork of hell. She hated that with every fiber of her body and swore that if the blond damn idiot didn't come home _right now_ she would… she would…

She didn't even know what she would do anymore.

There was only one thing coming to her mind as to what she would do if he actually appeared here in her office… probably hug him and cry until there were no tears left. That sounded like a good and very possible scenario to her. Except for the fact that he would have to somehow end up in front of her desk. That seemed like something so impossible for her, something so out of reach that she had actually started hoping for the blonde to be declared a missing nin and some ANBU to drag him back here in shackles. With or without relatives, she didn't care about that anymore.

Shaking her head out of her reverie the current Hokage looked down at the paperwork lying in front of her. Something about the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat missing again. Her eyes widened. How could that thing had actually survived that long? Although… she hadn't had such a cat-retrieval-mission in quite a while, was it two or three years? She didn't know, but that probably meant that there was a new cat running away from that awful woman on a constant basis. "Red ribbon, right ear… sounds like a freaky clone…" She muttered while shuddering. Seems like Tora's death had been the best thing that could've happened to… him? Her? There was no way to know and it wasn't important to her. Quickly signing that damn file she practically threw it aside to the out-box wishing for the umpteenth time that Naruto would come back and save her from this hell of black symbols on white paper. Laying her head on her desk Tsunade asked herself again and again just why she actually accepted that dreadful work.

Dreaming about their first encounter in that restaurant and the fight between Jiraiya, herself and Orochimaru she suddenly knew the answer.

For Konoha, so it stayed save until the rightful leader came back from his very own personal mission.

The next day a highly pregnant kunoichi arrived in her office and tried to wake her up as gently as she could. Namely, screaming in the Godaime's ears.

The pig-tailed woman jumped in her seat, her fist already charged with charka ready to strike.

"Whoa, calm down baa-chan!" The woman said, raising her hands protectively around her protruding belly. The older glared at the younger, since Naruto had left everyone called her that way, except for the more seasoned ninja who had seen her fight in the war back in the day. The way she had, usually, used to beat up Jiraiya when she had caught him peeping was _nothing_ of what she was really capable of.

"Just what do you want, Ino?" Growling, Tsunade sat back down in her seat with as much dignity as she could muster at the moment. Which sadly wasn't much.

"It's Konohamaru-kun again."

Well, that explained a lot. At first, the young apprentice of Naruto had been very happy to find out that his idol would finally be able to meet someone from his family. That somehow changed drastically after year seven. The dreadful seventh year the rumors say. The young man had started pranking. Not the harmless things Naruto had done like throwing cans with bright paint on his teachers, but things like putting exploding tags under the floorboards in Tsunade's office. The type that was usually meant for enemies. The type that had almost blown Hyuuga Hinata's leg in thousand pieces had Akamaru not smelled the tag self-igniting.

And one of those dreadful pranks had actually given Lee a huge scar across his back. How that had happened was still a mystery even to the spandex-clad ninja…

"So… what did he do again?"

Tsunade didn't want do hear it. Her head was full of other things. And it didn't make any point anyways, since the boy was actually skilled enough not to leave any proof at all. And if proof actually had been found, it always magically disappeared.

"It's actually not as bad as it sounds, just turn around." Ino gestured with a finger behind the other blonde and let her gaze fall to the floor.

And there the Godaime saw it. The Hokage monument painted brightly while next to Tsunade's face there was obviously that of the favorite blonde of Konohagakure, just without the depth the carving of the other faces provided them with.

She just gaped, eyes wide looking at the perfect picture of Naruto next to hers. Who knew Konohamaru could paint so realistically?

"I've heard the Konohamaru Corps. talking about how something outrageous like that would maybe bring him back… I don't have very much faith in that plan, but it certainly raised everyone's hopes…" Ino whispered her gaze set on her swollen belly.

"You wanted him to be here when you went into labor with your first-born, right?"

"Yeah, but maybe he's going to be in time for number two?" The Yamanaka giggled and started heading for the door.

"Only two weeks left then…" Mumbled the Hokage, who had started to work with her files again.

"Sensei, this is bullshit." A 14 year-old helpfully supplied while weeding a garden at the outskirts of Konoha together with his teammates.

"Yes it is, but someone's got to do it, right, Asuma?"

Shikamaru sat a little ways away on a tree stump, smoking his cigarette and observing his affectionately called brats. He was reminded everyday of the little wonder that had been growing in Kurenai-sensei's womb all those years ago and how he had pleaded with Tsunade to get the boy as a pupil. Not that he had to do much, the Godaime had been very willing in supporting the Jounin in regards of that particular request. Somehow the genius had known that there was a catch to it. Of course he had had to be right. With the talented but annoying Yuuhi Asuma there had also come Aburame Tetsu, some very far away cousin of Shino who talked even less and had absolutely no control of his insects, and Tsumara Seiyuki, the probably most stupid girl on earth. Her grades at the academy had been even more abysmal than Naruto's back then, shocking her academy teachers a lot. Almost every ninja who had heard of her, who was practically the whole town, had told her to simply let it be, she would only get herself killed unnecessarily. Shikamaru on the other hand had thought that she was a lot like Naruto back then, not really a bright brain but that there just had to be something in her that would form her into a fine ninja someday anyways. Unfortunately, there was nothing hidden underneath that outer shell as he had assumed. Or at least he hadn't found it till now. Sighing, he stopped Asuma from using the fingersigns for a patented "I'm so pissed, I just wanna get that weed down!"-fire jutsu with his Kage Shibari again. The boy was really a nice kid if it wasn't for his terrible temper sometimes. From time to time it reminded him strongly of Ino's continuous bitching, though he didn't know why.

The 30-year-old teacher's thoughts somehow went to Naruto. The blonde probably would've known what to do with such a hyperactive and unreasonable bunch of children. For Shikamaru it was as if Naruto could always do the impossible, from changing unchangeable people to killing an immortal broody bastard. His victorious battle against Neji in the Chuunin exams about 17 years ago was proof of that, too. So when the idiot finally came home, the brown-haired man decided, he would ask for some help. They could definitely need some more motivation, and Naruto always had had more than enough of that for everyone.

At the village gates pretty much at the other side of Konoha Sasuke sat in the small booth indicating that he had been tricked into guard duty again. Together with Kiba and Akamaru. He hadn't been sitting for more than ten minutes with him but the proud dog owner had already plagued his mind with constant ramblings about his new girlfriend, some kunoichi from another village who apparently was exactly his type and had a kick-ass body. And she was _flexible_…

Quickly deciding he didn't want to hear any more, Sasuke tuned him out while trying to focus on his work for once. Of course there was nothing to be seen for miles and he sighed. The Uchiha had long since stopped hoping for his friend to come back at any second, eagerly holding his gaze fixed on the horizon and always twitching in anticipation every time something appeared besides the usual on the long road. He had resigned himself to the boring routine of either sitting around on guard duty doing nothing except for occasionally checking some passes of passersby or trying to find missions that would take him as far away from Konoha as possible so he might run into Naruto on his way to find out how he had been all this time. Never once had he had the pleasure of coming across the missing blonde.

"There's someone coming."

Turning his head at Akamaru's bark, he watched the beaten path connecting the old village to the outside world and frowned. Even using his Sharingan didn't help any.

"I don't see anyone." He replied, already knowing that the white dog's senses were way better than his eyes and that an explanation would soon follow.

"I don't smell anyone either… you sure Akamaru?" Kiba asked, clearly confused that his usually better nose hadn't detected anything yet.

"It's the earth's vibrations. I can't tell how many though and if it's even human. Hinata called for me by the way, seems like there's another problem with her students." Was the answer while the hound started walking away from the booth.

Akamaru had started to feel those vibrations after a mission had gone wrong and his nose had been broken in the process, leaving him smelling next to nothing. After it had healed the unusual skill didn't vanish and the dog had used it frequently since then. Proved to be quite useful, just like at that very moment.

"Man, those academy students sure are annoying these days." Kiba muttered while unsuccessfully trying to solve a riddle in his newspaper.

"Talk about annoying…" Broody-man muttered and leaned back in his kind of uncomfortable chair.

"What did you say?"

"You gotta write 'employing'…"

"Thanks man! Hey, it actually fits!"

Not even trying to understand how that was possible, the Uchiha turned to the street seeing something that he shouldn't have. He was certainly hallucinating, because he could swear he saw a little bit of yellow-colored shiny hair in the distance. Sasuke blinked, of course there were a lot of blond people wandering around in the world but this particular shade of it seemed just so unique… it didn't vanish from his eyesight, and after some more seconds it seemed to be even bigger. Focusing his Sharingan he couldn't make out any other distinctive features of the figure, except for… well he now had a bit of a more detailed view of that blonde patch of hair that had to belong to a human being. Seeing if Kiba had sensed anything yet he was quite disappointed that the dog-boy was still highly interested in his crossword puzzle. After nudging him a bit with his arm Sasuke pointed to the horizon, though the aforementioned blond hair was nowhere to be seen.

"I think you're going crazy. Maybe you should try talking to a doctor."

"…Shut up…"

Closing his eyes and brooding in his seat like he hadn't done in a very long time, he thought that maybe a visit to a psychiatrist wasn't the worst idea. If he seriously _was_ going crazy, the doc could definitely help him and if not, he would just get his sanity confirmed, boosting his ego a bit. He just couldn't let anyone find out about his plans, it was humiliating enough for him to even think about that possibility. While debating about this particular problem Sasuke decided to open his eyes and let his Sharingan-filled gaze wander outside the gates again, just to get a confirmation and make him feel at least a little bit better again.

What he saw let him jump up and knock his chair back in the process.

Not only the bright blond hair was visible now, but also a little bit of tanned skin and two bright, _bright_, pools of unmistakably unique ocean blue that could only belong to one person, and one person only.

"Whoa, calm down! What the heck happened?" His companion asked, worried about the Uchiha's crumbling sanity more than ever, but the black-haired man could only point at the blonde slowly approaching their small booth. And when the dog owner finally let his eyes stare at the indicated place, they widened in realization.

"Holy crap! It's-"

"Yeah… Naruto…"

* * *

Whoa, I've been fast! Alright, the knucklehead is back! But the secret of the title still isn't revealed... muahaha I'm evil. Btw, this is only the 2nd part of the prologue, I just decided to split it up to detach the reason why Naruto's been gone from the feelings everyone left in the village has and his "comeback"! Hope you like it, don't know if I'm going to be so fast with the next chapter too, but I'm certainly going to try, cause this story, albeit it doesn't have sooo many reader, makes me all giddy and I have tons of fun with it.

P.S.: I'm sorry for the weak attempts at humor, just tried to lift the mood a bit, since this fic isn't supposed to be a drama, even if Naruto's absence for 13 friggin' years definitely is, in my opinion.


	3. First encounter, let's get wild

Seeing Naruto again was a shock to both friends on guard duty, to say the least. Quickly deciding what to do, Kiba took off in the direction of the Hokage tower to inform the Godaime of his arrival while Sasuke tried to gather as many people from the Rookie12 as possible, stating that they just had to see something. He didn't tell them any details, just that they _had_ to come, because he was sure that the blonde would want to take it upon himself to shock everyone out of their respective minds. It had been thirteen years after all, so there was simply no way anyone would count the blond man's reappearance as an ordinary everyday occurrence and Naruto would definitely enjoy the extra attention. Sasuke himself, the one who usually could pride himself with the fact he never got startled by even the most outrageous incidents, or had at least never shown it, had actually gaped like a fish and had knocked his chair back in the process of jumping up faster than lightening. Kiba hadn't even noticed that slip out of shock.

Rushing to the village gates Sasuke, and a lot of people in tow, couldn't wait to see their friend again and everyone was curious to see how he had changed over those years. Had he gotten taller? More muscular? More handsome? Stronger? Well, they had no doubt about the "stronger" part, Naruto had been way more powerful than anyone of them even back when he had been sixteen. But what jutsus had he learned on his journey? Had this Sakiko-woman taught him some clan-jutsus? Or had he managed to create some of his own? So many questions and the answer was just two streets away. Up till now the Uchiha had managed to gather almost the whole Rookie12. Directly behind him was Lee, closely followed by Tenten and Chouji, then Shikamaru and Hinata and the last row consisted of Kiba, who had just come back from reporting to the Hokage with pregnant Ino riding on Akamaru.

"Whoa, what the _heck_? This village is goddamn HUGE!" A quite feminine voice screamed, quickly followed by "You never told me that is was like _this_!".

Everyone having exactly the same thought, _He's really back!_, they rounded the last corner separating them from their shared goal only to see that it was definitely _not_ what they had expected.

A sheepish looking, grown-up, Naruto scratching his head with one hand and holding a rope connected to some kind of small wagon or cart with the other, in which a red-headed woman with very dark eyes and a cast around her left leg sat.

"Well, I've told you a million times already that Konoha was at least ten times bigger than Himatori…"

The reply came in a much deeper voice than any of the now sweating and panting people remembered. And his looks were definitely different, except for those beautiful ocean blue eyes and the bright blond color of his hair. It was a bit longer, his fringe covering his forehead, but otherwise it seemed the same. His face had become more defined, more masculine, and the slight stubble on his chin and around his mouth indicated that he hadn't had the chance to shave for some days now, though the whisker marks were still quite visible. The blond man had also grown quite a lot, he had even out-grown Sasuke, by being about 6 feet tall. He wore civilian clothes, black pants, blue t-shirt and simple black sandals, probably not to arouse too much suspicion so he and his injured companion could travel in peace. Talk about his companion, she seemed to be more on the small side, maybe about 5.2 feet, with a black top, khaki-colored hot pants and an almost knee-long black boot without a heel on her right leg. Her probably shoulder length red hair was pulled up in a short pony-tail to keep it out of her face and accentuate her big black round eyes. She shifted a bit in her seat, the numerous bags lying all around her didn't seem very comfortable.

"Uhm, I kind of feel like I'm being watched…" She murmured and her blond companion took his first real look around.

"Wow, I somehow didn't think that there would be a reception committee waiting for us today." He grinned his patented stupid foxy grin at them.

And then it turned to chaos.

"God, Naruto, where the heck have you been?" Tenten. Quick hug.

"I knew it! The flames of youth are still burning so brightly in you that they received the prayers of all the townsfolk!" Lee. Dramatic pose with sunset background.

"N-N-N-N-Na-" Hinata. Fidgeting.

"I told you that you would find her…" Sasuke. Smiling for once.

"Wow, you look _hot_ Naruto!" Ino. Lewd expression. Probably the hormones but who knows…

"Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Naru-Naru-!" Hinata again.

"You've been away for a very long time, so troublesome." Shikamaru. Pat on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's so nice to have you back!" Chouji. Bear hug directly after that.

"You're back! But you don't smell…" Akamaru.

"Naru-Naruto-Naruto-kun!" Hinata… finished her first word. Finally. Blushing like mad. Near fainting.

"Took you long enough, idiot!" Kiba. Waving his fist to emphasize.

"Guys! Hey, stop that! I barely came back! And I have to introduce you to someone very important to me." Naruto managed to get out in-between all of those hugs and the screaming.

"Yeah, that woman in the cart right? Sakiko-san?" Kiba somehow forgot to underline how sexy she was, even trapped inside that crappy cart with all of those backpacks and with that ugly already dirty cast around her leg. Didn't mean he wasn't ogling her.

"You wanna get that fist in your face?" Said woman screeched, waving her fist like Kiba had only moments before, her beautiful face scrunched up in sheer anger.

"Sakiko-san was her mother, but no, first I actually wanted to introduce you to-" But the poor man couldn't end his sentence again, since some other unknown voice from an unknown source tuned him out easily.

"Whoa, are all those guys your teammates, tou-san?"

Silence.

"Not everyone, from this crowd it's only Sasuke. By the way, I may now introduce you guys to the best thing that could ever happen to me. Come here, please!" The blonde called. And soon from the space just in front of Naruto it resounded.

"Ohayo! Yakujou Jiraiya and Minato, happy to be of your service!"

Everyone gaped at the two identical blonde boys, having exactly one thought. _Just what the hell happened?_ And some more light-headed people, namely Hinata, fainted on the spot. Sasuke looked from Naruto to the kids, then to the woman and tried to utter words, though he failed miserably. Kiba was just staring, thinking about how much luck the blonde seemed to have. Lee was jumping around, drool flowing out of his mouth and had everyone else's eyes not been completely transfixed on the boys, or the boys and the red-head, they would have turned their heads to him, had tried to help him or at least would have been worried he had caught the rabies. Shikamaru's eyes were almost falling out of their sockets at the sight, his genius head successfully turned into mush.

"Aw man, boys, didn't I tell you not to introduce yourself that way? It sounds creepy…" _Like some kind of prostitute greeting a customer…_ But he didn't say _that_ out loud.

"Sure, but we definitely fried their brains!" One of the twins replied, looking smug.

"And look at that spandex-guy!" The other chimed in, making both boys laugh out loud. Naruto and the cart-woman only looked kind of grossed out.

"Oji-chan! Kaa-chan!" A new voice, much younger, came from the direction of which the twins had come from only moments earlier.

"Yumi-chan! Where've you been?" The already calmed-down woman in the cart exclaimed.

"I've been playing hide-and-seek with Mi-nii-chan and Ji-nii-chan! And then they just ran off and I couldn't find them!"

Both Uzumaki adults, glares plastered onto their faces, turned to the boys, who gulped in return, thick beads of sweat running down their foreheads.

"What did we say about leaving Yumi-chan _anywhere_ on her own?" Naruto's voice turned to completely-scary-dad-mode.

"Not to do it?" The braver of the two answered slowly, while the other one wisely tried to make himself smaller so that his father wouldn't kill him.

"Right…And just _why_ did we make that rule-" Came the retort, and just before the blond dad could start his lecture, someone started talking again, much to Naruto's chagrin and the boys' relief.

"Just… what the hell happened?" Sasuke somehow choked out, still transfixed and while his mind started to clear itself from the crazy haze it was in at the moment he thought that one of those blondes had been more than enough, and now there were freaking _three_ of them? And he didn't even count the woman and her daughter… Who knows how those two were like?

"A lot, hehe!" Scratching his neck, the number one unpredictable ninja of Konohagakure did it again. Doing something so unpredictable it left everyone in a shocked state. Just that this time it was a lot more unpredictable and way graver than anything else that he had managed. Nobody in all of those thirteen years had thought about the possibility of _Naruto_ becoming a father. Just once had a shit-ass drunk Kiba joked that the blonde prankster wasn't home again, because he had accidentally produced a kid and had to feed it somewhere out there. Everyone had laughed at him, saying that it was impossible. Now all of them were taught otherwise.

"Ah, by the way, we still have to go to Tsunade-baa-chan, she's probably going to have a heart-attack, but whatever. Let's go!" The returnee said while grabbing the rope of the cart and started dragging it towards the Hokage tower, kids following closely behind.

"See you later guys! We're gonna meet at Ichiraku's later that evening, alright?" He called over his shoulder, waving, while his family, his _family_, did the same, and although the mood between them had been somehow tense only moments before, they were all smiling and seemed happy to finally come home now. At least Naruto felt that way, finally, after thirteen long years of being away from his friends and more or less adopted family.

"Oh yeah, I'm Kazuha! Forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me! Haha…" The red-head shouted back, laughed and winced when her broken leg hit the wagon's frame.

Now he had both back, and nobody in this world was going to take that away from him now.

He definitely deserved it after everything he did not only for his village, but for everyone else, too.

* * *

Hope you don't mind my grammar mistakes and so on... Cause even if I proofread, there's always some sentence that is wonderfully screwed up. ._.

This chapter is a bit (ok, kind of much) shorter than the last one, but I wanted to save Tsunade's, Iruka's and Sakura's reaction for later. And of course Ichiraku... hehe. :D

I think I somehow screwed this pretty crucial part of the story, and the "meeting" of Naruto with the other guys somehow ended up FAR away from what I've imagined at first...So, I need constructive criticism! A lot please! xD You'll get apple pie! (-bribes-) Anyway...

Hope you're not too disappointed with me! And I seriously beg the heavens and gods and whatever that you won't hate me for fictionally making Naruto a father of twins with very uncreative names... But I couldn't help myself! I mean, I just can't think that Naruto would call his first-born anything else than Jiraiya, how fucked up is that?

Ah well, and somehow everyone hopefully now knows what I've meant with "two miracles". xD It was planned from the start, so flame me if you don't like it, but this story is mainly about those two boys, their relationship with their father, Naruto being overprotective sometimes (but not as bad as in those Minato and Naruto father/son stories, in which Minato is always only seconds away from wrapping Naruto in meter-thick layers of bubblewrap...) and Kazuha and Yumi kind of playing annoying family members you somehow have to tolerate although you can't stand them... naah that one was a joke, but anyways! Hope you guys like that "turn of events" or whatever, cause this is what the story's about so...

Please leave a review and tell me what you think! ;D

P.S.: Ino is NOT pregnant from Shikamaru or Chouji, just to make that clear. o_o

* * *

Oh yeah, thanks to the guy who actually put my story in his C2! I mean, how cool is that? Two chapters and already in some kind of "best stories I've read" thingy... Kinda crazy, but I'm really honored and if you tell me your name it's gonna be here somewhere! Dattebayo!-


	4. Here goes baachan

Tsunade sat in her office, tense, waiting for the one and only person that seriously deserved the seat she was currently occupying. Just minutes before Inuzuka Kiba had come barging into her office screaming 'Naruto's back!' before running back out again. It had actually taken her about a quarter of an hour to actually realize the content of the dog-user's babbling. She had then jumped out of her chair and walked some irregular circles around the room before settling herself behind her desk and staring at the door. Unmoving. Waiting for the bubbly blonde to barge into the Hokage's office again, like all those times he had done all of those years ago. A small smile graced her features, remembering the day he had set off on his journey. The way he had laughed, full of joy and still some sadness in his eyes, because he definitely had known how much of an impact his leaving would have on his friends, his village… the startled look the blonde had on his face when the broody Uchiha had hugged him, wishing him only the best… It had been a great day, and the huge picture from said day was still hanging on her office wall, so she could see it everyday. Sometimes, when she felt particularly stressed out, the Godaime would walk up to it, touching the picture-Naruto's whisker marks and wishing that he would hurry it up and come back again.

Suddenly there was a light knock on her door, making the old woman jump. In a quivering voice she told the person on the other side to come in, staring even harder at the dreadful door that separated her from her favorite blonde. She didn't even notice her own fingers nervously twiddling her pen.

The door opened slowly and Tsunade ran to it after ungracefully jumping over her desk. _Screw dignity! _She thought, opening her arms to hug the entrant. When she finally saw who it was, she dropped her arms and wanted to kill him.

"Hokage-sama, here are more documents from the interrogation unit you have to sign…" Said the innocent Chuunin, who blanched at his village-leader's more than angry scowl.

"Get _out_! I have a very important appointment, and if you, or any other moron actually _dares_ to open_ this door_, I'm going to _personally_ see to his or her painful death! Did I make myself clear?" The ire in her voice was more than obvious and the extra killing intent radiating off of her was literally depriving the poor young man from oxygen as the door opened yet again.

"Excuse me,-" A voice started, though the irritated Godaime didn't allow the unknown person to end the sentence.

"What the fuck do you want?" She screeched like a banshee, veins dangerously popping on her whole forehead, unaware of the fact that she mimicked her pink-haired apprentice's appearance from the day before perfectly.

"Well, I just wanted to know if it was safe to enter, but I'll take that as a 'no'." The man stepping into her office answered, revealing his blonde hair and grinning face.

"You haven't changed at all, eh, baa-chan?"

Tsunade just stood rooted to her spot, petrified. She stared and stared at the tall man, her eyes transfixed on his more masculine features, tears leaking out of her eyes as he flung herself into his arms.

The shocked Chuunin took that as the perfect opportunity to hightail it out of the office, but not before he flung the papers onto her already document-littered desk.

The usually composed and mostly stoic Godaime cried into Naruto's chest, holding him in a vice-grip, murmuring the sentence Kiba had screamed only minutes earlier over and over again, while the blonde simply tried to comfort her by running soothing circles on her back. After her violent sobbing subsided a bit, she let go of the man, ushering him into a seat directly across of her chair at the desk.

"Tell me, Naruto, tell me everything that has happened." She urged, excitedly folding her hands together so she could rest her chin on them. Naruto simply laughed in response, shaking his head and telling her that she should have to see for herself. The Hokage felt irritated, she had waited for so long, and now she had to endure his teasing. When the blonde stood up from his comfy chair and gestured for her to follow him, she did, without complaint, and somehow felt regret when they arrived at the ground floor hearing some kind of screaming. Exiting the Hokage tower, she stopped and gaped at the scene in front of her.

"Minato! Stop that crap! Let the damn wagon go!" Kazuha screamed, her injured leg hitting the wagon's frame numerous times more, making her face scrunch up in pain, while the other small blonde laughed from the sidelines with an even smaller black-haired girl giggling next to him and following the cart circling around a completely confused Hyuuga Neji with their eyes.

Tsunade started pointing at them all as Naruto made his presence known.

"Let. Go. _Now_!" He said, the silent underlying threat of 'No Ramen for a week!' making all children stop their current activities and letting the red-headed woman sigh in obvious relief.

"Thank God you came, I was just seconds away from maiming him with a Doton." The red-head murmured, shifting her position so she could relax a bit better.

That sentence made Naruto frown, while the blonde culprit blanched visibly.

"May I introduce my family to you, baa-chan? The mischief-maker there is Minato, the other Jiraiya, the woman in the cart is my cousin Kazuha and that's her daughter Yumi-chan." He said after clearing his throat, practically beaming, seemingly not noticing Tsunade's eyes grow wider with every second.

"Are they-" She started, but stopped. If the smaller copies of him, almost perfectly identical, weren't really his sons, it would be kind of embarrassing, though Naruto spared her that when he brought the subject up himself.

"Yeah, those are my sons. Aren't they cute?" A mischievous glint was seen in his eyes, not unlike the one little Minato had sported on his face just seconds before. Two indignant "Tou-san!" soon followed cracking the old woman's face into a smile.

"So, I assume that Kazuha-san's their mother?" Tsunade asked, still kind of shocked, and thinking that later in the evening, when all of those things finally settled in her old brain, she would faint. Or something like that.

"Whoa, hell no!" Both adults and the twins barked, shock plastered across their features, the only female of them blushing.

"I… see?" The blond woman said, frowning, not getting it at all, until Naruto started talking again.

"Well, before I start my report and say anything else regarding my… absence, we need to find a place to stay, cause I don't think my old apartment's big enough."

Tsunade nodded, still not quite believing her eyes and came to an ingenious conclusion. At least in her mind.

"Well, you could all live in the Hokage manor until you find a big enough place to live, that way I could… get to know you better." She said, glancing at the 'new' members of Naruto's family curiously. Tsunade especially wanted to have a chat with that woman, there were a lot of questions that had accumulated in those years and now she felt like the answers to all of them lay in the content of the cart she was standing in front of.

"Does that mean that you're inviting us over for, let's say, some weeks and then we're out, or do you want to inaugurate me already and just let us stay there?" The oldest blonde asked, laughing, his whisker marks moving slightly.

Tsunade glared, wishing the man standing in front of her hadn't gotten so smart over the years as to figure out her intentions at first sight, so she answered with a "Treat that as a sleepover, brat." and started walking towards the Hokage manor, showing the family their rooms there.

All of them gaped at the interior of the Godaime's house, not believing something as gigantic as that existed. Everything seemed so expensive, so out of reach for their little wallets… Carpets and paintings everywhere, costly furniture and amazing windows with one of the best views over the village. Naruto already grinned, this was exactly what he had wanted all of his life, the title of the Hokage, and that awesome home that came in addition to it.

After the injured Kazuha was then put onto a comfy bed to rest, the children quickly followed suit, their long journey had exhausted them more than anyone would have admitted. Naruto, the only one left awake of the Uzumakis in the end, glanced at Tsunade solemnly.

"I suppose, now that nobody's going to interfere, you want to have a talk?"

Noticing his sudden kind of tense expression she decided not to push it, he had to travel that long way too after all. So the Godaime left the guestrooms she had quartered the blonde's family in, but not before telling him to get some well-deserved sleep and that his report could wait until he had settled in again. She walked towards her office again, for the first time for years with a smile on her face. _It's good to have him back. And even better to know that I won't have to do that damn paperwork for very long now… _

Though somehow she felt something wasn't right. That expression on Naruto's face had just been so… un-Naruto. It made her think that this whole traveling and family-searching he had done wasn't all a happy nice journey. And his children… Tsunade estimated them to be around thirteen years old, meaning her favorite blonde had had to be seventeen during their procreation. The same year the blonde had left Konoha. The Godaime frowned again. Something was fishy here, and she made it her new goal to find out exactly _what_.

But she would pester him about everything the next day. He had been tired and although Naruto hadn't looked like it, she still knew and so she had send him to bed like the grand-ma he had always claimed her to be.

Naruto on the other hand seemed relieved while slowly succumbing to sleep on the guest-bed provided by Tsunade. Though he felt like he had forgotten something very _very_ important…

On the other side of town a huge lot of people sat crammed in a small ramen-restaurant, waiting for their blond friend and some screamed that this was just a very bad joke. Namely Konohamaru. Ichiraku Teuchi sighed, thinking that Sasuke's agitated talking about 'The moron would _never_ pass up ramen! So of course he's coming!' was just very bad acting on his side and wondered when his best customer would really come back.

* * *

Alright, here's chapter 4! Sorry I couldn't update earlier, but football and my friends kind of distracted me... (aka stealing my whole free-time) Anyway! Sorry it's this short, but I didn't want to add the other things, cause the main message in this chapter is basically that something's _fishy_ here. I suppose some of the smart and ever thinking people already know, so if you got ideas about this, please write it in a PM or review! :D And for those who are confused about Naruto's family, I'm going to introduce them properly later.^^


	5. Emotional rollercoaster

The next day one Haruno Sakura stood in front of the hospital and although it was a particularly sunny day with many birds chirping, she was not in the best mood. Scratch that, she was downright pissed. Why? Well, she had just found out about her long-lost teammate's return from an at least as angry as her Sasuke, who had recently run around trying to find said blonde. She hadn't really understood much from his babbling then. But the things she did get annoyed her to no end.

Naruto had already been back the day _before_?

Nobody had had the decency to go to the hospital and tell her?

They had even organized a small party for his return at Ichiraku's and no one had thought of inviting her, too? (Even if he hadn't come, so what?)

Though the thing that irked her the most was the fact that the bubbly blonde man had managed to father two smaller copies of him. How could he had been so terribly irresponsible? Was that perhaps the reason he hadn't come back for so long? When had that happened anyway? And who's the mother, damn it?

So many questions spinning through her poor pink head and no answers. And which place was better to get some answers than the Hokage's office?

Sakura strode angrily towards the place Tsunade spent most of her time at and made it her goal of the day to find Naruto and let him spill everything that had happened. With every step her ire only grew until she saw a completely random Hyuuga walking into a grocery store. Suddenly a whole new train of thought entered her mind, leaving her shocked and not able to think anything coherent for a while.

_Just how has Hinata have to feel?_

Of course it had never been a real secret that the young Hyuuga heiress had always been madly in love with the blond prankster, but she had never managed to confess to him. Ergo, Naruto had no clue whatsoever. And he probably didn't know that the appearance of his children, ergo a product of some _very_ intimate activity, had to hurt the fragile woman more than anything in this world.

To Sakura that was simply unacceptable.

Over the past thirteen years the Rookie12 girls had bonded a lot. They understood each other perfectly, just like they did with their corresponding male teammates. They had talked about their dreams, secrets, missions gone wrong and so much more. And the pink-haired woman remembered one evening that fuelled her anger even more…

"_Do you- Do you think Naruto-kun is ever going to come back? It's been such a long time already…"_

"_My, you sound really depressed, Hinata! Of course he's going to come back, just have __a little faith in him. He's probably on his way back already…" Tenten said, standing on the bridge the old Team7 had often used as a meeting place and staring into the river below her._

"_But, it's been four years already… maybe he's never going to come back. He probably doesn't want to leave his family…" The Hyuuga heiress stared at her feet, thousands of thoughts whirling through her head and every one of them about her blonde love-interest. So much time had already passed and she started to lose hope to ever see him again._

_She had __wanted to come into contact with him, had written him letters, every month, though never once had she had the courage to actually send them. She also hadn't known _where_ to send them to in the first place. The context of those letters had become more intense with every page she had filled. At first she had asked how he felt and what he was doing. Then she had proceeded with how everyone in the village already missed him. How _she_ missed him. And somehow in the end that had beautifully mutated into a magnificently formulated declaration of love, almost sixty pages long, describing all the wonders he had ever done for her and how she would never be able to repay all those debts to him._

_She remembered having written something along the lines of 'So I now belong to you forever' but after she had reread that particular line she had blushed furiously and destroyed the almost offending piece of paper entirely._

"_He probably doesn't want to leave his newfound girlfriend or something!" Ino joked, though quickly understood her mistake as every girl present glared at her, minus Hinata who seemed to have entered a comatose state. _G-girlfriend?

"_Pig! You're so damn tactless!" Sakura screeched while waving her fist at the platinum-blonde._

"_O-oi! That was just a bad joke! As if that complete moron would actually be able to find himself a girlfriend! And he's not going to get more than a cheap whore anyway." The pearly-eyed girl just seemed to twitch, but other than that she didn't move._

"_INO!" This time the Yamanaka got hit over the head, not only by Sakura, but Tenten also decided to help. Several seconds then ticked by, nobody saying a word, everyone staring at Hinata's crooked form that was the perfect incarnation of the word 'gloomy'._

"_Uhm… Hinata… are you alright?" Tenten queried, tentatively touching the Hyuuga's shoulder. Suddenly she began to shudder and Sakura contemplated hitting her best friend slash rival again until she heard quiet laughter. Which quickly became very loud as the indigo-haired woman threw her head back. _She's gone insane… kind of expected that to happen someday…

_After some time it died down again and Hinata dried some__ spilled tears with her sleeve. She appeared almost… happy… if not for that specific forlorn look in her eyes… _

"_Ah, thanks Ino, I really needed a good laugh, it seems. Besides, if Naruto-kun actually has a girlfriend, then that's ok, because if he is happy, then I am too." She smiled, a fake smile that almost seemed sincere…_

"_And what if he's married?" and just as abrupt as it came it vanished from her face. The blank expression that exchanged it was so emotionless, even better than that perfect mask almost all the Hyuugas had adopted wearing. _

"_Then I'm going to have to live with that." She answered after a long pause accompanied with staring into space, the tone a robotic one, and it sounded like she had to force herself to speak those exact words that everyone knew were the biggest lie that woman had ever told in her life._

_After that wrecked conversation everyone went their way, to train or to work, and it was about three hours later that Sakura found the pearly-eyed woman in a training ground, tears and snot freely running down her deep-red cheeks. The sole thought of Naruto being married, Naruto being completely out of reach for her, _forever_, her unreserved love never being returned, it had hurt her so much more than she had let on at first. The esteemed medic wanted to help her, to console her, but in the end she would only embarrass Hinata more by seeing her in such a 'weak and disgraceful state of mind' as her father had liked to put it…_

Now the enraged Sakura could see the Hokage tower, briskly walking towards it, several profanities already prepared in her mind for the upcoming discussion when she saw a small crowd just in front of it. And in the middle of it, of course, how could it be different?, Naruto. He had grown, she absently noted, and seemed to be better built then before, so handsome-

The pink-haired woman let her thoughts come to an abrupt halt. She couldn't be bothered to gawk at her old teammate right now, there were more important things at the moment. Like her anger.

When he spotted her the blonde smiled brightly, grinned even, and waved at her. He had some nerve, playing 'perfectly happy world' when in fact he would get to feel her fist in his face again after those thirteen years. She would have found that to be nostalgic hadn't she been so pissed at him.

Arriving just in front of the man she had wanted to return for so long, her facial expression of a fierce scowl didn't betray her inner feelings as she pulled her chakra-pumped fist back and attempted to throw a mighty, possibly beheading, punch at the midsection of his face. In the milliseconds it took her to prepare her attack the expected victim also realized what would happen, causing his sky blue eyes to widen slightly.

And then he was gone.

Her fist had been mere hairbreadths away from its target when he suddenly _vanished_ and a husky voice whispered into her ear from behind.

"You missed me that much, Sakura?"

She froze instantly, her fist still freely hanging in the air, mouth agape. The fact of a lack of an honorific didn't even reach her brain. How could he have moved that fast? She hadn't even seen him use a single muscle. And the way he had disappeared, almost as if he had, dare she even think it, teleported…

"What…?" She began, but the current Hokage interrupted by raising an eyebrow and saying that now everyone was there, they could go somewhere more isolated than the middle of the street to have a 'talk'.

Sakura decided to hold off on clearing that mystery for the moment seeing as she would get some other interesting answers out of him soon anyway. Though something bothered her. Maybe it was Tsunade's posture while she walked through some corridors at the Hokage tower or the lack of Naruto's supposed children in the group of all Rookie12 plus Kakashi. Or the blonde's unexpected handsomeness while she stared at his well-formed non-orange back-

Oh perfect, her mind was slowly going down the gutter. _Very_ slowly, but still. _I'm not ogling or anything… I'm just appreciating the wonders of nature here… Who would've thought that he'd turn into something like THAT? And his voice also kind of went from squeamish-childlike to low-pitched and, well, masculine…_

It didn't take long for her to imagine just what parts of him had also 'matured' in all of those years and to try to fight the blush in vain that quickly started to creep up from her neck to her cheeks.

She had never even felt remotely like that when thinking about Naruto before, only maybe for the first thirty seconds after he had come back from his two-and-a-half-year training trip with Jiraiya-sama. Back then he had also looked better than at age twelve and he also hadn't worn as much orange as he had used to. Though that tiny bit of admiration she had caught herself feeling back then had been pretty quickly shattered the moment he had started talking about his 'new perverted jutsu' and she had felt compelled to literally beat that out of him. After their following fight against Kakashi she had still thought that he had become stronger and more mature, but it wasn't the same emotion anymore.

Until that explicit moment she was indeed ogling his behind, that was.

Sakura almost didn't notice arriving at some random room that had been chosen to hold their chat in. She noted absentmindedly that Tsunade hold the door to the obviously not very often used conference room open for everyone and that she even closed it after everyone seated himself in some chair or a couch.

The Godaime then turned around, a serious expression on her features, and stared Naruto down like she would have done with an enemy nin. _Did I miss something important?_

"If you really are Uzumaki Naruto as you introduced yourself as, then you are going to be able to prove that as well, right? Because if not, and hereby I swear with my life, I am going to personally maim, torture and kill you for ruining everyone's hopes!"

Everyone present stared silently at first at Tsunade, then at Naruto in shock. Although tears were slowly rolling down her scowling face it didn't make her speech any less threatening or scary.

Naruto didn't say a word when he stood up, head inclined so nobody was able to see his face anymore, and pulled his t-shirt up slowly, revealing the appearing seal his very own father had sacrificed himself for.

"And if that wasn't prove enough…" He said solemnly raising his head again for everyone to see.

Deep blood-red eyes with a thin black ripple indicating the pupil stared back at them.

No-one had ever been gladder that one of their best friends was the container of a huge malicious monster.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back! Just like I've promised my last reviewer animegirl03, I'm updating! Hopefully that's been fast enough for you. ;D

To answer three questions before someone asks that in a review, this is NOT going to be NarutoxSakura, she's just a closet perv and Naruto turned out really handsome, just the way every fangirl wants that to happen in the manga when he turns older. (If people don't believe me that Sakura is a closet perv, reread chapter 347 of the manga, it's not in the anime btw, because of obviously 'outrageous' reasons, but naked women are okay? xD)

There is also of course a bit missing, since this chapter is from Sakura's point of view and she had zero idea of what's been going on. xD

And the last part that they're glad he's the Kyuubi container, well, they're sure it's Naruto now, not an impostor/spy/etc. :D Hope it's not too confusing and you like that chapter! Please review if you find the time to do so. ^^


End file.
